warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Man-Eating Trees
Man-Eating Trees are carnivorous trees found across the world, most commonly in the Southern Hemisphere in continents like Africa and South America. Whereas most typical carnivorous plants consume small insects or mammals (such as Venus Flytraps or Pitcher plants) that happen across them, these trees are actively predatory and can consume the blood or even flesh of much larger animals, including humans. The Genus of all man-eating plants is Sanguithyesti, and there are several species with various differences and similarities. Although these trees have carnivorous intent and prehensile branches, vines, and/or roots, the Warehouse/Regents have not deemed any species sapient. Origin Given the unique nature of these artifacts and their widespread distribution, it is currently unknown how they all came into existence. It's hypothesized that many of these trees become artifacts due to some bloody conflict happening at or near the site of growth. Events such as war, executions and murders are known to have occurred in the areas some trees were found, but this does not seem to be true for all cases. Behavior/Effects All members of the Genus Sanguithyesti exhibit predatory behavior and subsist on the flesh and blood of their victims. Some trees cause all nearby vegetation to wilt and die, though whether this is due to it taking nutrients from or feeding off of them, or a general effect they have, is uncertain. To lure prey, several trees are capable of surviving in dry, arid locations so that animals or humans passing by are encouraged to take refuge in its shade. Some grow flowers to attract insects and birds, and at least one species has been recorded to produce an extremely enticing aroma to lure in and incapacitate approaching prey. When viable prey is in close enough proximity to a specimen, the tree will lash out in its own way to ensnare it, all species being capable of significant and fast movement not found in any other plant species. Most known species feed by draining their prey of all blood through small suckers on varying locations on their bodies (leaves, vines, roots, etc.), quickly exsanguinating its catch in as little as several seconds to around an hour at the latest. Collection Given the dangerous nature of these artifacts and how rare they are to find, the Warehouse does not assume it has collected specimens of all species, let alone all instances of species it knows of. Whenever an instance is detected, the Warehouse dispatches teams of four members or more with extensive protection and equipment to prevent casualties. If a tree is too dangerous to collect, or multiple attempts have failed, Regents have deemed it appropriate to destroy or otherwise permanently contain the trees to avoid casualties of innocent people, Agents, or further uncontrolled reproduction. Handling and Storage Whenever a tree is succesfully collected, the Warehouse will additionally look for further instances of the same tree to allow those collected to be able to reproduced in the controlled environment of the Warehouse to avoid letting the species die out. All instances of carnivorous trees are to be kept in individual glass containers that extend several feet above the treetop and below the extent of the roots. All cases are made with glass infused with Neutralizer and are several inches thick to avoid Agent casualties. All specimens are kept in a separate section of the Warehouse Greenhouse from all other artifacts in the back behind a locked gate with several signs posted in front of, on, and behind it reminding Agents of the proper safety measures needed to handle these artifacts. Species *''Sanguithyesti mkodii (The Madagascar Tree) *''Sanguithyesti suavifolium ''(The Nubian Tree) *''Sanguithyesti diabolivinea ''(The Vampire Vine) *''Sanguithyesti jubokko ''(Jubokko Yokai Tree/"Tree Child") *''Sanguithyesti yateveo ''(The Slithering Spine) Trivia *The Genus name ''Sanguithyesti is derived from the Latin word "sanguis" (blood) and the Greek figure Thyestes, who was tricked into eating the flesh of his own children (and enjoyed doing so). Category:Garr9988 Category:Creatures Category:Lore